Puzzle i inne gierki
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! Uczestnicy nie mieli standardowego wyzwania, ponieważ musieli ratować mnie ! Ej! Kto to puścił?! * Starzyści śmieją się* Chris: Wracając. Sytuacje załagodził Chef, a drużyny dzięki Duncanowi i Trentowi miały remis. Nie obyło się też intryg Alejandro , a Courtney całkowicie sobie odpuściła Duncana! Co czeka dzisiaj uczestników? Przestańcie! Chefie, zrób z tym porządek! Chef: Robi się. Chris: Czy stażyści przeżyją? Tego nie wiem! Ale na pewno musicie oglądać dzisiejszy odcinek...Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a! * czołówka* * stołówka, stolik Szybkich Pum* Duncan: Courtney, czy mogłabyś podać mi łyżkę? Courtney: Sam nie możesz jej wziąć? *podaje mu* Geoff: Coś między wami napięta relacja. Courtney: Skądże Geoff, po prostu powiedziałam że Duncan mógł sam sobie wziąć łyżkę. Gwen: Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziecie na siebie obrażeni podczas wyzwania. Gwen (PZ): Rozumiem, że Courtney jest rozdrażniona, w dodatku próbuje zgrywać niedostępną. Ale to nie może zagrozić naszej drużynie. Courtney: Ja nie jestem obrażona, tylko traktuję Duncana jak KOLEGĘ z drużyny. Bridgette (PZ): Jak dzieci. * stolik, Wyjących Wilków* Alejandro: Jak tam Trent i Leshawno? Słyszałem, że was trochę poturbowało! Leshawna: Daruj sobie, wiem że to ty! Alejandro: Ja? W życiu! Trent: Noah nie jest do tego zdolny, Owen jest zbyt dobry i naszym przyjacielem. Sadie jest zbyt przyjazna, a nikt z Pum tego nie mógł zrobić, bo ciągle byli razem. Sadie (PZ): Ja tego nie wytrzymam! Muszę im prawdę powiedzieć. Alejandro: Ja byłem cały czas z Sadie, prawda? Sadie: T-Tak! On w ogóle nie strzelał. Trent (PZ): I tak uważam, że to Alejandro. Jedynie jemu podpadliśmy. Chris: Witam was uczestnicy! Cieszycie się na mój widok? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: To było pytanie retoryczne. Dzisiaj pogramy sobie...w gry planszowe oraz poukładamy puzzle! Noah (PZ): W końcu wyzwanie, gdzie można użyć siły umysłu. Courtney (PZ): Tym razem Chris mi zaimponował, jestem mistrzynią gier planszowych! Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dalej jestem na niego wściekła. Alejandro: Gry planszowe? Ile my mamy lat? Pięć? Chris: Widzę, że mamy tutaj niedowiarka. Standardowe gry są nudne. Dlatego wymyśliłem coś innego. Chodźcie za mną. * drużyny wychodzą* Chris: Widzicie te stertę kamieni? To będzie forma puzzli 3d. To pierwsza część wyzwania. Drużyna Szybkim Pum ma ułożyć pumę, a Wilki mają ułożyć wilka. Drugą częścią będzie, za pomocą gry w chińczyka przeprowadzić figurkę do samego końca. Tutaj macie kostki! Zielona dla Pum, a fioletowa dla wilków! *rzuca im kostki* Geoff: Proste! Chris: Czyżby? Na każdym polu czekają na was pułapki. A i pamiętajcie, że figura przeciwnej drużyny może waszą strącić. To czas...start! Duncan: Decyduję, aby to Courtney przewodziła budową! Geoff (PZ): Dość niepodobne do Duncana. Duncan: Wczoraj została porwana, należy jej się odpoczynek i... Courtney: Nie trzeba! Poradzę sobie. Courtney (PZ): Normalnie bym to przyjęła, ale chcę mu pokazać że potrafię sobie poradzić. Nie chcę być kulą u nogi. Duncan: A ja nalegam, że masz przewodzić. Przecież zawsze mówiłaś, że masz w tym doświadczenie...Księżniczko. Cody: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale ona zawsze się chwali że... Courtney: Eh, niech ci będzie. To razem z Gwen i Bridgette zajmijcie się dołem. Cody i Geoff górą. Cody: Czy nie powinni nam powiedzieć jak to ma wyglądać? W końcu to puzzle. Sadie: *opuszcza jedną część* Jeju, przepraszam. Alejandro: Sadie! Wspaniale ją też trzeba poskładać. *bierze ją na bok* Co taka rozkojarzona? Sadie: Mam wyrzuty, czuję że robię źle. Alejandro: Rozmawialiśmy o tym! Pamiętaj, że Trent i Leshawna są naszymi wrogami. Obrażali ciebie. Noah: *przypadkiem słyszy rozmowę* Przestań manipulować nią! Alejandro: Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. Owen: Noah, co ty wyprawiasz? Noah: Sadie, przyznaj się że to ty zepsułaś krótkofalówki Trenta i Leshawny. Sadie: Ale ja... Alejandro: Noah, chyba tobie coś słoneczko przegrzało. Trent i Leshawna: Skończyliśmy! Możemy pchać. Duncan: Gotowe! Courtney: To ruchy! Gwen: *do Duncana* To co robisz, jest trochę żałosne. Myślisz, że jak będziesz pozwalać na wszystko Courtney, to tobie wybaczy? Duncan: To jedyny sposób, dzięki któremu nasze relacje mogą się poprawić. Gwen: Miękniesz. Duncan: Nie! Ja...ja tylko dbam o dobre relacje w naszej drużynie. Gwen: Jasne! Widziałam ciebie i Courtney w akcji, między wami coś iskrzy. Nie tylko ja to widzę. Duncan: Trochę dziwne o tym rozmawiać z byłą dziewczyną, nie uważasz? Gwen: Trochę. Ale spokojnie, nie mam już zamiaru dać się tobie całować. *śmieje się* * pole start* Cody: Rzucajmy! Wilki jeszcze nie dotarły z figurką! * Bridgette rzuca kostką, wypada 5 oczek* Bridgette: Pięć oczek! * przesuwają się o pięć pól, a za drzewa wyskakuje Chef, który w nich rzuca garnkami* Geoff: Durszlak na dwunastej! *robi unik* * Wilki rzucają kostką i wypada im jedno oczko* Alejandro: W takim tempie to nigdy ich nie dogonimy, nie umiesz rzucać Leshawna! *zabiera jej kostkę* * po kilkunastu rzutach, Pumy są wciąż na prowadzeniu. Atakują ich wiewiórki* Chris: Haha! Uwielbiam ten program! * Wilki przesuwają się o dwa oczka* Alejandro: Zaraz możemy ich strącić. *rzuca jeszcze raz, nie czekając aż Pumy rzucą* * przesuwają się o trzy pola** Courtney: To oszustwo! Jeszcze nie rzuciliśmy! *zrzuca z siebie wiewiórke na Alejandro* Alejandro (PZ): Moja twarz! Leshawna (PZ): *śmieje się* Poprawiła mi humor. * Bridgette rzuca kostkami, wypada jedno oczko* Geoff: Coś mi się wydaje kolo, że to ciebie strącimy! *strącają pionek Wilków* Noah: No to musimy pchać figurę na początek... Alejandro: Nie narzekaj bo wylecisz! Leshawna: Zobaczymy kto wyleci. Alejandro: Oh Leshawno, ja nigdy nie wylece. *przybliża się do niej* I wiesz co? Te strzałki...to była wina Sadie. Sama z siebie na to wpadła! Sadie: Alejandro! O czym ty mówisz?! Alejandro: Postrzelam sobie do Trenta i Leshawny. To takie zwierzęta, należy im się. Chcieli zgładzić lidera! Owen: Ouu...robi się nie za ciekawie. Trent: Nie wierzę ci, pewnie to ty kazałeś Sadie strzelać. Ona nie jest do tego zdolna. Od początku wszystko mieszasz. Leshawna: Dopilnujemy, że dzisiaj wylecisz Alejandro. Alejandro: Zobaczymy KTO wyleci. *kopie figurkę* Alejandro (PZ): Moja stopa! Alejandro: Bez lidera, nie ma drużyny! *odchodzi* Chris: Co się dzieje? Czyżby Pumy wygrywały to wyzwanie? Bo raczej Wilki się wycofały! * Pumy dostają się na mete* Chris: Gratulacje Pumy! Widać, że umiecie się odbić od dna! W nagrodę macie to! *rzuca im pudełko z grą planszową* To gra o naszym show! Jest tam pionek mój i Chefa! Ekstra, co? Bridgette: To jak? Gramy? Geoff: Z tobą to zawsze chętnie! * Duncan pomaga zejść Courtney z figurki Pumy* Courtney: Em...dzięki Duncan. * wieczór, przed domkiem Wyjących Wilków* Sadie: Trent! Leshawna! Tak bardzo was przepraszam! Alejandro mną zmanipulował! Leshawna: Nie martw się laska. Nie tylko ty tak skończyłaś. Katie też mu uwierzyła - to on ją zrzucił z drzewa. Sadie: Moją przyjaciółkę?! Jak on śmiał... Trent: Przyczynił się też do eliminacji Beth i DJ'a. Mamy trzy głosy na Al'a. Leshawna: Nawet Owen i Noah są z nami. * ognisko, ceremonia eliminacyjna* Chris: Co tak słabo Wilki? Nawet nie doszliście do połowy! Lider was także opuścił, jak szczęście! * cała drużyna patrzy sięna Alejandro* Chris: Pianki otrzymują - Owen, Trent, Leshawna i Noah. Alejandro jesteś zagrożony, bo knułeś za plecami wszystkich. W dodatku okazałeś się słabym liderem. Sadie, jesteś zagrożona bo dałaś się zmanipulować Alejandro i robiłaś dużo świństw! A ostatnia pianka wędruje do...Alejandro! Leshawna: Co?! Trent: Przecież wszyscy głosowaliśmy na Alejandro! Chris: Czyżby? Głosy nie kłamią! *pokazuje głosy z imieniem Sadie* Owen: Przysięgam Sadie, że głosowałem na Al'a! Noah: Podejrzane to coś. Alejandro (PZ): Łatwo było włamać się do pudełka z głosami i wymienić je na głosy z imieniem Sadie. Na wszelki wypadek, zostawiłem jeden z moim imieniem! Chris: Sadie. Zapraszam na motorówkę! Sadie: Należało mi się i tak. Mam nadzieję, że dojdziecie do finału. A ty Alejandro... *podchodzi do niego i daje mu w twarz* To za wszystko. *odchodzi w kierunku portu* Leshawna: Dobrze mu pokazałaś laska! * stołówka, stolik Szybkich Pum* Courtney: Hura! Wygrałam po raz kolejny! Gwen: Nieźle te figurki zrobili. Cody: No! Patrzcie jestem Alejandro *naśladuje głos Alejandro i macha pionkiem z jego podobizną* Duncan: A ja Sierra! Daj buzi Cody! *naśladuje jej głos i rzuca w chłopaka pionkiem* A to buziak! * drużyna śmieje się* Chris: To był mało ekscytujący dzień! Ale w drużynach dużo się działo! Kiedy Alejandro odpadnie? Czy Szybkie Pumy zagrają moim pionkiem?! Przekonacie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki * Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało dziewięć osób. * Eliminacja Sadie, nawiązuje do eliminacji Courtney w pierwszym sezonie. *Pierwsza część wyzwania nawiązuję do wyzwania we Francji w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie oraz drugiego odcinka Totalnej Porażki Plejady Gwiazd. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a